prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta Pro - Melee 2013 Tour (Chowchilla, CA)
The Melee 2013 Tour was a series of two professional wrestling events produced by Vendetta Pro Wrestling. This event, which took place on May 19, 2013 at the 2013 Chowchilla-Madera County Fair in Chowchilla, California, was the second of the two events with the first taking place one night before in King City, California. This was the first time Vendetta Pro had been featured as part of the Chowchilla-Madera Fair. The event was recorded for eventual television broadcast on Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV. This event set a new attendance record for an event held at the Chowchilla-Madera County Fair. Event Notes This event featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on previous events held by each promotion involved. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. This event featured the same major stars as the previous evening's event, including Matt Hardy, Reby Sky, and then-Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Champion "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters. Reby Sky would be in a rematch against Tab Jackson, while Hardy would face "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury, and Masters would defend his title against the winner of a Battle Royal which would open the event. Masters had successfully defended his title the night before in King City against Mike Menace. This event also featured a Tag-Team Championship match that... wasn't a Tag-Team Championship match. Although The Suburban Commandos had won the All Pro Wrestling/Vendetta Pro Wrestling Unified Tag-Team Championships the night before, that match would retroactively be made into a Non-Title match as it had lacked sanctioning by All Pro Wrestling's Championship Committee. The Commandos would be awarded the victory in that match, but the titles would be returned to Pink Mink, Inc as it was not for the titles. The decision had little impact on this night's event, as the Commandos would go on to win the match, thus averting any further controversy surrounding the Championships. Results ; *"The Rock of Love" Billy Blade won a Battle Royal for a shot at the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *Vintage Dragon (w/ Terra Calaway) defeated "The Metal Head Maniac" Sledge (w/ Titus Machiavelli) *Reby Sky defeated Tab Jackson *"The Rock of Love" Billy Blade defeated "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters for the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *The Suburban Commandos (D-Unit & T-Rent) defeated The Ballard Brothers (Shane & Shannon Ballard) to retain the Unified Tag-Team Championships **The status of this match was later changed to a 'Non-Title match', as it was ruled that the Champions were not in the contest. *Matt Hardy (w/ Reby Sky) defeated "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury (w/ Markus Mac) Other on-screen talent Ring Announcer *Joseph Duncan Referee(s) *Sparkey Ballard *Will Cuevas Broadcast / DVD Commentators *Joseph Duncan See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *APW / Vendetta Pro Unified Tag-Team Championship *Matt Hardy *Reby Sky *Chris Masters External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2013 events